Tea Does a Body Good
by Elitemoocow
Summary: Rex King is having a bad day, and his boyfriend Madden Hatter drops in to cheer him up. This is a genderswap (or Rule 63, however you call it) fic, so... yeah.


This is a genderswap fic based on these two pictures drawn by the wonderful artist are-you-royal-or-rebel on tumblr.

The drawings that inspired this fic are found here: post/77146500962/cute-boyfriends-with-one-in-a-hella-cute-onesie and here: post/77206492425/more-onesiessss

And here art can found on her tumblr, right

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rex King slammed the door to his dorm room. He dropped his bag on the floor, and stomped to his bed. Running his hands through his hair, he plopped onto the black and purple mattress. Rex let out a huge groan.

It wasn't his fault half Che-myth-stry lab exploded, creating a poisonous fog that put people to sleep for who-knows-how-long. Well, he had accidentally put the wrong ingredients inside the cauldron, but it wasn't entirely his fault. Brian was fast asleep, snoring up a storm, so he couldn't warn Rex of the imminent danger that was to occur.

Rex had been gazing out the window, staring at the Grimmnastics class being held. Coach Gingerbread was making them run laps around the track—she always made them do that. Rex's eyes focused on one particular body in particular. His turquoise and purple hair stuck out like a sore thumb.

Madden Hatter wasn't just running; he was doing cart wheels, bouncing, and skipping along the track. Rex smiled as his absolutely mad boyfriend started running while doing a handstand. That's when the explosion happened. Seeing the glimmering cloud expand, Rex quickly cast a protective spell around himself. The teacher had managed to get most of his students out, shutting the rest of the sleeping students inside.

Rex grimaced as he was sent to the Headmistress' office. "You may, enter, Mr. King," the secretary called. He walked slowly into the grand office and took a seat in front of the Headmistress' desk.

"Rex King. What am I going to do with you? First, you cause a commotion at Legacy Day, claiming you are going to write your own destiny. Now, you pull this stunt following the footsteps of your evil father? Headmistress Millicent tapped her fingers together, her face brooding.

"I didn't _mean_ to make the curse, honest! I just got distracted," Rex said sheepishly. "I'm not evil, I promise!"

"That is not a good thing, Mr. King. It is your destiny to follow the footsteps of your parents." She let out a sigh. "Very well, three weeks detention. I would have made it four, but this is a step in the wrong path for you.. Which is evident you need. You may leave, now."

Which brings us back to Rex in his dorm room. He had stripped off his normal clothes, and changed into his pajamas. He put his headphones over his ears, and lay on the bed, deep in thought.

"Rex, if you could be a dear, and open this door, that would be wonderful," Adam White said from outside the door. Rex had locked the door, not wanting to be bothered. After getting no response, Adam shrugged and walked away to Ashton's room.

Rex closed his eyes as he lost himself in the music. He began to drift to sleep when he felt a massive weight fall on top of him. Rex jerked up suddenly, looking at what fell onto his stomach. He gave a small smile, seeing his boyfriend wearing his favorite onesie.

"Hey Rex! Sorry, I didn't know you'd be on the bed," Madden said apologetically. He adjusted the teapot hat on his head until it slanted at a crooked angle, and then smiled at Rex. "Do you know why an acorn can never take a bath?" Madden asked, staring directly into Rex's eyes; his voice full of sincerity.

Rex didn't answer, breaking his eyes away from Madden's. Madden's face fell, as Rex pushed him off his body. Rex began to stand up, but Madden grabbed his arms and pulled him back. "Have you been cursed, Rex? Aren't you glad to see your hattastic boyfriend?" Rex didn't say anything.

"I know! You are a mock Rex, and have replaced him, and have come to take my tea!" he said, gasping loudly. "Well, you can't have it. Hyaa!" Madden pulled a spoon out from his hat and threw it at Rex's chest. The tiny spoon clinked at it hit his abs, and dropped to the floor. Still no response.

Madden got on his knees, and wrapped an arm around Rex's shoulder. Picking up the other arm, Madden squeezed his hand gently. "C'mon Rex, what's the hatter?" He leaned into Rex's neck, and kissed his cheek. Rex blushed and shook his head. "Aw, really? That didn't work? You love when I do that! Of course, if you are a mockery of my boyfriend, that _would_ explain the lack of reaction. There is something I know the _real _Rex would enjoy!" A determined sparkle glimmered in Madden's eyes. He turned Rex around and kissed him fully on the lips.

Rex softened up a little, but still said nothing after Madden pulled away. Madden's pouted, his eyebrows furrowing. His eyes widened in delight as an idea formed in his mind. "Ooh! I have an idea. It's a marvelous idea it is! Wait right here." He got off Rex's bed, and created a portal on the ceiling. Madden leaped into it, and the portal disappeared. Rex smirked, wondering what crazy idea his boyfriend thought of.

A loud crash brought Rex's attention back to the real world. Madden lay in a pile of splinters where there used to be a chair. "I should work on my landings more often," Madden said brushing off the dust from his onesie. In his hand, he held a purple cloth.

"What's that?" Rex asked looking at the cloth Madden was holding. Madden gave a big grin as Rex finally started talking to him. He leapt in Rex's bed, trying to look graceful. His gracefulness felt short, as he toppled into Rex, sending them both crashing onto the bed. Rex let out a laugh as they bounced on the bed, before finally coming to a stop.

"Mother always said laughter is the best medicine. Well, laughter and tea that is! Here, put this on while I get the tea ready." Madden handed Rex the folded cloth. Rex unfolded it as Madden began pulling random objects out from his hat. It was a onesie. Rex cheeks turned red. Wanting to make his boyfriend happy, Rex obliged.

He removed the headphones from his ears, and pulled off his tank top. He flipped his hair back into place, and pulled down his pajama bottoms. Madden stopped his object pulling, watching his boyfriend stip. He licked his lips at the sight, before resuming his quest to find what he was looking for.

Rex put on the onesie and turned around. Madden had found what he was looking for, and had set up a tea party for two right atop his mattress. Madden took a seat, and used his hat to pour out some tea.

He offered Rex a cup. Rex smiled when he noticed the cups matched their hair; purple for him, and turquoise for Madden. Rex drank the tea, letting the warm liquid slide down his throat. "Mmm. That's nice. May I have more please?"

Madden tipped his hat forward, pouring more tea into the cup. "See, mother's always right. Tea is so wonderlandiful, it makes the grouchiest of grouches happy!" he smiled as he loudly slurped his tea. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or do I have to do more than kissing to get it out of you?" he asked as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rex nearly choked on his tea. He spat it out, and threw a scone at Madden's face playfully. "I got detention because of you, silly!"

"Detention? What did I do that gave you detention? Did one of the teachers catch us during that time in the Charmatorium? Or perhaps it was that quickie in the Enchanted Forest. Could it have possibly been a student ratting us out when he did it in the alley by The Glass Slipper?" Madden began an endless list of questions, making Rex blush as he realized how many times they had some fun in public places.

"No, you hormone crazed mad man, because I accidentally created a sleeping curse in Che-myth-stry class, watching you run outside!" Madden bust out laughing, he rolled around Rex's bed, careful not to spill his tea.

"Well, at least I know you're still fascinated with me. Sometimes I feel like you don't particularly enjoy my mad antics." Madden's face came to a slight pout, as he poked Rex's nose.

"Aw, you know I love you." Rex said, nuzzling his nose into Madden's neck. Madden reciprocated the gesture. Madden brought his lips to Rex's. Before their lips connected, Madden whispered.

"Maybe I can tutor you in Che-myth-stry sometime. You certainly need my expertise."

"That sounds… wonderlandiful."

Madden's face lifted in pure joy. He pressed his lips into Rex's forcefully, kissing repeatedly. Madden grabbed the two teacups and placed them onto the table. He pushed Rex down onto the bed, and the two made out in their onesies until the long hours of the night.


End file.
